


Робот-лобстер, который ворует ножи

by remontada, wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || G-PG13 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Avengers, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Тони, Баки и роботы.





	Робот-лобстер, который ворует ножи

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lobster Robot That Steals Knives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518047) by [JacarandaBanyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacarandaBanyan/pseuds/JacarandaBanyan). 



> AU относительно событий "Противостояния". Стив рассказал Тони о родителях. Повествование от лица Стива.

Стив был почти уверен, что скоро протопчет дыру в полу и провалится в одну из лабораторий или в офис Старк Индастриз этажом ниже, но ему нужно было как-то сбрасывать нервное напряжение, а спортзал все еще был на ремонте после того, как Тор накануне случайно вызвал там грозу.

Дело не в том, что Стив думал, будто Тони зайдет слишком далеко и навредит Баки. Он, как и все, был согласен, что Баки не виновен в том, что совершил Зимний Солдат. Именно Тони нашел Баки с помощью какого-то поискового ИИ и вернул в Нью-Йорк. Тони пригласил его в Башню, как раньше остальных Мстителей.

Дело было в выражении лица Тони, когда он увидел отчет о миссии от 16-го декабря 1991-го года. Оно напомнило Стиву о крови, которая, замерзая, превращалась в самый холодный и острый лёд, какой только можно вообразить.

К тому моменту, как все стало известно, их с Тони отношения уже были напряженными. Стив почти поверил, что Тони выстрелит из репульсоров и убьет на месте или его, или Баки. Вместо этого тот лишь пробормотал что-то в духе «товарищи по команде друг с другом откровенны» и исчез на несколько дней. Стив боялся увидеть это выражение лица снова. Он был в шаге от того, чтобы так и не рассказывать Тони, и его передергивало при мысли о том, к чему могло бы привести молчание.

Но что, если Тони так и не пережил эту историю? Что, если лед просто ушел под воду, скрытый даже от самого Тони, того Тони, который всегда так старался прощать и идти вперед, только вперед?

Баки пробыл в мастерской уже несколько часов. Стив знал: он не имеет права думать, что Тони воспользуется ситуацией, пока они там одни. Знал, потому что, часами наблюдая, как тот испытывает и ремонтирует снаряжение для команды, понял — Тони относится к своим творениям очень серьезно и никогда намеренно их не испортит.

И все же они так давно в мастерской.

Стив старался сохранять оптимизм. Может, они просто разговаривают. Узнают друг друга получше. «Разве не ты хотел, — нашептывал противный голосок в голове, — чтобы они стали друзьями? Чтобы старое с новым идеально сошлись, а ты смог бы поверить, что это возможно для твоего прошлого и настоящего?»

Чего он точно не должен делать, так это спускаться вниз. Расхаживать здесь, ожидая плохого, он, на самом деле, не должен тоже. Коды из головы Баки убрали, Тони его не винит, они не собираются убивать друг друга.

Бах!

Пол задрожал, на кухне зазвенела посуда, на пару секунд завопила сигнализация, но так же резко отключилась. Не успел Стив понять, что произошло, как уже мчался на всех парах вниз по лестнице к мастерской. Он вынес раздвижные двери, которые ДЖАРВИС просто не успел открыть достаточно быстро, и смял поручни, огибая углы, ни на секунду не замедляясь настолько, чтобы разум наконец стал поспевать за телом.

В конце концов он заносом затормозил напротив входа в мастерскую и распахнул двери, готовый, если придется, разнимать своих друзей.

И немедленно получил в лицо заряд пены из огнетушителя.

— Дубина, нет никакого огня! С чего бы Стиву гореть, он же только зашел, — донесся до него голос Тони, который поочередно ругался на Дубину и переговаривался с Баки, согласно хмыкавшим в ответ. Стив выплюнул пену изо рта, стараясь не вдыхать. Его руки коснулись металлические пальцы, и он напрягся, прежде чем расслабиться. Это длилось долю секунды, возможно, он мог надеяться на то, что Баки не заметил. Тони все говорил и говорил, тем временем Баки отвел Стива к раковине и смыл с лица пену.

Как только его лицо вновь стало чистым, Стив моргнул и открыл глаза.

Баки молча прошел через комнату к Тони. Они стояли возле остатков какого-то механизма, который, похоже, весьма эффектно взорвался. Стив смутно припоминал логотип на одной из расплющенных деталей — она была частью хрупкой аппаратуры, которую он сам когда-то помогал Тони передвигать.

Рядом с обломками, цокая по плитке маленькими железными ножками и шевеля металлическими усиками, стоял робот, напоминающий формой лобстера. В клешнях он сжимал нож и медленно, но угрожающе, помахивал им в нескольких сантиметрах от пола.

— Что это? — спросил Стив. — И что это был за шум?

— Это новый бот, — ответил Тони тем радостным, полным гордости голосом, которым всегда рассказывал о своих произведениях. — Мы с Зимним Чудом весь день над ним работали. Инженерная чаcть на мне, а твой приятель его обучал. Малыш повторял одно из движений Сержанта Снежинки и слишком увлекся: решил опробовать его на одном из хрупких механизмов. Но это не страшно, все равно я вытащил его, чтобы выбросить. Он уже очень старый.

— Почему у него нож? Тони, зачем ты дал роботу нож?

Тони со смехом поднял руки вверх.

— Не смотри на меня, я не давал. Он стащил его из ботинка твоего приятеля. — Он хлопнул Баки по плечу, улыбаясь, как будто не случилось совершенно ничего страшного. Что еще более странно, Баки на секунду улыбнулся в ответ.

— Почему он украл его нож? — Стив повернулся к Баки, надеясь, что от него ответов добиться будет проще, чем от Тони. — И почему ты позволил ему украсть нож?

— Мы должны помочь ему научиться, Стиви. — Голос Баки все еще оставался хриплым и звучал немного странно, но гораздо лучше, чем неделю назад. — Тони говорит, что так мы поступаем с обучающимися системами. Мы должны позволить им учиться. Если это означает, что я должен стоять тут тихо и спокойно и разрешить ему стащить мой нож, так тому и быть.

— Зачем вы учите его воровать ножи?

— Ну, я не слишком хорош в мирных делах, чтобы передавать навыки боту, так что мы сосредоточились на моих сильных сторонах. — Баки снова улыбнулся, и Стив почувствовал, как его гнев (вполне обоснованный) тает, как снег в конце весны. — Не злись, Стиви. Мы с Тони просто немного повеселились.

Стив против воли улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Рад, что вы, парни, нашли общий язык, правда. Но это не отменяет того факта, что вы просидели тут целый день, делая робота-лобстера, который ворует ножи.

Тони засмеялся.

— Поменьше осуждения, Стив. Ты ранишь его чувства.

— О, если я раню его  _чувства_ … — начал было Стив с усмешкой, но его прервал Баки, легонько стукнув живой рукой.

На мгновение все в мире Стива встало на свои места: двое его лучших друзей отлично поладили, просто не разлей вода, и оба начали, хоть и медленно, снова открываться ему. Без Баки Стив не чувствовал себя целым; что касается Тони, то после первой победоносной битвы за Нью-Йорк, тот, кажется, только отдалялся. Но здесь и сейчас они оба были с ним, и все было хорошо.

 

 

***

 

Любому было понятно, что в конце концов этот робот начнет создавать проблемы. К вящему ужасу Наташи, он быстро превратился в невероятно эффективного похитителя ножей, периодически сбегающего из мастерской, держа в клешнях наиболее похожие на ножи инструменты. После того как Брюс за ужином пожаловался, что робот пробрался в его лабораторию и отвлек от работы, Тони наконец сдался и сказал, что подумает над этой проблемой.

— Ты можешь просто перепрограммировать его так, чтобы он не уходил из мастерской? — раздраженно спросила Наташа.

— Ну, вообще-то, я  _могу_ , но это обучающаяся система. В итоге он снова поймет, что мы храним ножи на кухне.

— Не поймет, если ты  _не позволишь ему ходить на кухню_ , — откликнулся с другого конца стола Клинт.

— Не-а, он все равно сообразит. Заметит, когда я буду проверять камеры наблюдения, и сделает выводы.

— Может, ты запрограммируешь его не красть ножи? — предложил Брюс.

— Воровство ножей — это сама его суть! Это буквально его единственная программа!

— Да, вы не можете просто взять и отнять у него его суть, — вмешался в разговор Баки.

Стиву совсем не хотелось идти против своих друзей, особенно в вопросе, который волшебным образом погасил скрытую враждебность и страх, витавшие в воздухе с тех пор, как Баки сбежал от ГИДРЫ и на свет выплыли грязные подробности о том времени, что он провел в плену. Но эти два придурка на полном серьезе сейчас защищали робота-лобстера-вора ножей.

— Что ж, тогда не перенастраивайте его, — сказал Стив, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал по возможности спокойно. — Как только вы придумаете, как его сдерживать, это станет и не нужно.

— Поручу это Дубине, — сказал Тони. — Ножи не смогут его сильно повредить, к тому же ему иногда нужно почувствовать собственную важность.

Все неохотно согласились с таким решением, пока однажды его не пришлось проверить на практике. Случилось это, когда робот-лобстер, к тому времени получивший прозвище «Кинжал, Завоеватель лифтовых кабелей и Мастер Клинка», в очередной раз попытался ворваться в кухню, преследуемый Дубиной. Дубина, подняв свою клешню, как широко раскрытый клюв хищной птицы, взвизгивал и издавал громкий писк. Однако он, очевидно, получал слишком много удовольствия от происходящего, иначе поймал бы робота сразу, как только догнал. Вместо этого он дал ему несколько раз сбежать, чтобы можно было продолжить погоню, и почти позволил боту добраться до кухни, прежде чем наконец опустить клешню и схватить его.

После этого фиаско Стив отозвал Баки в сторону.

— Я знаю, вы не хотите перепрограммировать робота-лобстера, — начал он.

— Его зовут Кинжал, Завоеватель лифтовых кабелей и Мастер Клинка, — перебил Баки. В его глазах плясали огоньки, которых еще совсем недавно нельзя было там найти.

— Да, верно, Кинжал. Просто вы с Тони так повеселились, пока его делали, что я подумал: возможно, вас заинтересует другой проект.

— И? — Баки поднял бровь. — С каких пор ты проявляешь интерес к проектированию?

— С тех пор, как вы двое сошлись на этой почве.

Лицо Баки смягчилось, и он кивнул.

— Да, похоже на тебя. Ты всегда заставлял себя интересоваться всей той научно-фантастической дребеденью, которая нравилась мне.

— Когда ты это вспомнил? — оживился Стив.

Их предупреждали: нет никаких гарантий, что Баки восстановит все, что утратил, так что драгоценно было каждое вернувшееся воспоминание.

— Пару ночей назад. Тони посоветовал читать на ночь, если я не могу уснуть, когда он в отъезде. Некоторые старые названия были мне знакомы. — Баки слегка покраснел. — Тони потрясающий, знаешь? Не подгоняет меня. Ну, то есть  _подгоняет_ , постоянно, но не в тех вещах, в которых я этого не хочу.

На долю секунды его лицо приобрело то же выражение, как в тридцатые, когда он встречал кого-то абсолютно поразительного и был готов тут же подойти, чтобы пригласить на свидание. Но оно пропало так быстро, что Стив почти поверил — ничего и не было.

Баки покачал головой и снова взглянул на Стива.

— Так что там за проект?

Стива так и подмывало спросить, почему он покраснел. Раньше Баки любил флирт и романтику, но после освобождения от Гидры стал с большой неохотой пускать кого-то в свое личное пространство. Значило ли это, что та часть Баки тоже возвращается? И возвращается ли она только ради Тони Старка, человека, который не был известен как сторонник романтики.

Вместо этого он тщательно припрятал эту мысль, чтобы обдумать позже. Чем бы его друзья ни занимались в лаборатории, это шло Баки на пользу.

— Почему бы вам двоим не отвоевать назад лифтовые кабели, чтобы Кинжал больше не мог по ним сбежать?

Баки усмехнулся.

— Посмотрим, что можно сделать.

 

 

***

 

Прошло не так уж много времени, прежде чем прошлое Баки вернулось за ним.

Стив проклинал себя, мчась вниз по лестнице в вестибюль Башни, где Баки и Тони столкнулись со «спящим» агентом Гидры, который явился, чтобы вернуть Зимнего Солдата.

В самом крайнем случае, Тони сейчас может вызвать броню, виновато думал Стив. Он не хотел драки между своими друзьями, но, если Баки навредит Тони, находясь под контролем Гидры, это его уничтожит.

Когда Стив вылетел к месту столкновения, то ожидал увидеть там не лучшего друга, а пустую оболочку, которую вынудили атаковать Тони. Вместо этого он обнаружил мужчину, загнанного в угол и дрожащего перед лицом знакомого робота-лобстера, который молча угрожал ему очень большим ножом. Тони и Баки стояли в стороне и со смехом выкрикивали роботу советы. Как только мужчина открывал рот и пытался заговорить, Кинжал, Завоеватель лифтовых кабелей и Мастер Клинка грозно взмахивал ножом, и тот замолкал.

— Только посмотри на это, Сержант Снежинка, — театрально прошептал Тони. — Наш маленький робо-ребенок вырос и угрожает незваным гостям ножом.

Тони закрывал Баки своим телом, насколько мог, учитывая то, что он был куда меньше ростом. Он медленно уводил Баки подальше от человека в углу, поддерживая, но не загоняя в клетку. Стив не был уверен, видел ли когда-то Тони таким нежным, или же Баки для него настолько особенный, как Стив и подозревал.

— Какой молодец, защищает нас от зла, — таким же театральным шепотом ответил Баки. Его голос слегка дрожал. — Как насчет того, чтобы убраться отсюда и позволить Стиву и Кинжалу разобраться с этим парнем, а?

Тони потянулся, поцеловал ухо Баки (как долго они уже вместе?) и повел его к лифту. Прежде чем они скрылись из виду, он пристально посмотрел на Стива поверх головы Баки.

Застывший от удивления Стив встряхнулся и повернулся к съежившемуся в углу агенту Гидры. Чем быстрее он с этим разберется, тем быстрее сможет помочь успокоить Баки.

 

 

***

 

— Значит, ты и Тони, да?

Баки ударил Стива, не вкладывая, впрочем, в удар силу.

— Как будто ты этого не ожидал. Вообще-то мы собрали себе ребенка и все такое.

В памяти Стива всплыло лицо Тони, когда он впервые прочел тот ужасный отчет.

— Совершенно не ожидал. И Тони всегда так себя ведет со своими роботами.

Баки тихо засмеялся.

— Ты прав, он их обожает. Честно говоря, я и не думал вначале, что так выйдет, с нашим-то прошлым. Но, знаешь, он как будто стер это все из своей головы. В следующий раз, когда я увидел Тони, уже после того, как он узнал, он уже вовсю улыбался и давал прозвища. Выглядело слегка принужденно, но, сам понимаешь, он умеет разыгрывать спектакли.

— А потом принужденность пропала. — Стив обнял Баки и прижал к себе. — Я рад за вас обоих. Надеюсь, у вас все получится.

— Я тоже надеюсь, Стиви. Я тоже надеюсь.


End file.
